


Wayward Brother

by deviously_innocent



Series: Insomnia [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, No humanity Elijah, Red door messed up Elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviously_innocent/pseuds/deviously_innocent
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson searching for this wayward brother.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Insomnia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982596
Kudos: 9





	Wayward Brother

Red door messed him up.

Klaus Mikaelson knew that. His brother had always been a master at hiding away his emotions but this?

Oh he knew he had no right to judge. After all he had done more atrocious stuff.

Seeing a club massacred brutally with their hearts missing and throat ripped out should have been a normal Sunday for him.

But his brothers scent all over the place? Talk about recklessness. He was quite surprised. Elijah was supposed to be the calm and the soothing voice, not him!

Oh how the roles are reserved.

If he sees that wench again, Klaus exhaled angrily. It's all her fault! She created the red door, made them into vampires, binded his wolf.

At Least he killed her brutally. He smirked at the thought

Oh how he enjoyed it.

He breathed heavily. Now is not the time for such thoughts. His brother needs him. His daughter needs him.

With that thought he speeded away from the Abattoir.

Elijah had problems with the red door and he knew that. Esther had messed up Elijah's mind in her plan of saving her children.

Klaus scoffed. More like covering up her misdeeds.

As always Elijah never said anything, focusing more on his family than on himself.

After Dahlia, Klaus thought Elijah was in control.

By the look of it, he clearly did not.

A few weeks after the defeat of Dahlia, Elijah had disappeared. None knew where or what happened.

Then there came whispers of massacres. People's hearts were ripped out and their throats slashed.

At first he thought it was some baby vampires doing. Imagine his surprise when he got his brothers scent with his bloody watch.

All signs pointed to Elijah. After all, it is his signature move.

Klaus stopped by the bar. Freya had done a locator spell to find his wayward noble elder brother.

Sighing heavily he walked through the doors. Immediately he spotted Elijah.

But the sight stopped him. Elijah had clearly dumped his suits it seems like. He wore a tee with a blue hoodie and jeans.

Klaus was bewildered. No formal wear? What on Earth happened to his brother?

It seems like Elijah did sense him. Looking up from his bourbon, he smirked at Klaus, motioning him to come forward.

Klaus stepped forward and sat beside Elijah, warily.

Better to assess the situation than storm in. He could not afford any mistakes. His brother had to come back, Klaus thought furiously.

It did not occur to him that Elijah had a choice not to.

Mentally he began to plan.

Looking around casually Klaus spoke in a casual tone "Never thought i would find you in such a place, Elijah".

Smirking in response, Elijah sipped his bourbon calmly.

"I thought I would like to have a change in the scenery Niklaus", he answered cooly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He was ready to use force if necessary to bring back Elijah.

"No use in beating around the bush Elijah. Come back" he commanded. "We need you. Hope misses her uncle 'Lijah".

Yes he played dirty. Elijah did love his niece. But in no way will he allow Elijah near his daughter unless he comes back to his senses.

With a groan Elijah rolled his eyes. Finishing up his bourbon, he stood up. With a snarky "Fine" he walked outside.

That was easy. Klaus frowned. Too easy. Maybe he was being paranoid? Or is it some ploy? 

He stopped. It's his brother. For once Klaus decided not to lean towards his paranoia. He tried to calm down. It seems like Elijah is in control again. He only needs to keep an eye on him now onwards.

Smiling softly he jogs outside. He could not wait to spend time with his littlest wolf. Hayley hogs around Hope so much.

Maybe he can steal his daughter away for sometime. He is bloody sure that his princess won't mind.He smirked at that. Hayley will be so annoyed.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not realise his mistake. As soon as he walked into the parking area, he choked on blood.

"You should be more careful with who you trust Niklaus" was the last thing he heard before he lost his consciousness.

'He should have trusted his gut'.

Behind him, Elijah smirked darkly. With blood in his chin and Niklaus heart in his hands, he looked positively devious.

Tossing the heart away in the nearby bin, he walked away, whistling.

Pity, even Niklaus did not know that he switched off his humanity....


End file.
